1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for forming a thin film pattern to form a micron-pattern and a flat display device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the display device market is rapidly changing centered on the flat display devices which are becoming easier to fabricate lighter and larger sized display devices. Flat display devices include liquid crystal display devices (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), organic electro luminescence display devices (OLED), and so on.
A plurality of thin film patterns in the flat display device are formed through a thin film deposition step, a photolithography step having an exposure and development step, and a mask step having an etching step and a photoresist removing step.
A photoresist pattern formed in the photolithography step has a minimum line width of about 4 μm, and about 3 μm of a minimum distance between the photoresist patterns. The thin film pattern formed by etching using the photoresist pattern has a minimum line width of about 3 μm, and about 4 μm of a minimum distance between the thin film patterns. Therefore, the resolution of forming the thin film pattern for a below the minimum line width of the thin film pattern is difficult.